Dictionary coding data compression techniques, such as LZ77, may compress data in a single pass. In performing the compression, a compression system can generate dictionary entries and literals. At each step in the compression process, the system executing a conventional compression algorithm may make a selection of a dictionary entry or literal to compress a given section of input data and then move to compress a next section of input data.